


May

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner has to balance a family wedding with his love for Mulder. Part of the Requited Calendar Colection.





	May

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

May by m. butterfly

May  
by m. butterfly  
  
http://Skinner.Mulder.com/walfox  
Skinner has to balance a family wedding with his love for Mulder. Part of the Requited Calendar Colection.  
[Author's note: In a previous story, I decided that our heroes would give each other nicknames from The Simpsons. They carry on this new tradition in the following...]

* * *

May  
by m. butterfly

"So? What do you think?"

Mulder glanced up from the magazine he was flipping through and set it aside. He'd been readying himself for this moment all morning, but now that the time had come, he realized how unprepared he actually was.

"Wow! You look great!" He remained on the bed, sitting against the headboard. He stared across the room at the man who filled the bathroom doorway, leaning against the jam most decoratively. "Turn around, Mr. GQ."

Rolling his eyes, Skinner humoured his lover. When he was facing him again, he asked, "Well?"

It was difficult to believe that the tuxedo was a rental--it fit Skinner that perfectly. Of course, the shop clerk had had to take pieces from two different tuxes, and the on-site tailor had had to weave a little magic in order to accommodate a man of Skinner's muscular build. They'd done a magnificent job in less than a week. The black lightweight wool jacket hugged the impressive shoulders without a hint of strain, and the silvery-grey brocade vest accentuated the stunning chest and slim waist. Despite last night's sexual acrobatics, Mulder's cock began doing warmup exercises. "Take off the jacket, Walter."

This time, a raised eyebrow. But compliance nonetheless.

Underneath the vest, Skinner wore a blazing white shirt adorned with onyx cufflinks. No one could wear snowy cotton quite like the Assistant Director could.

"Now--" Mulder made an impatient spinning motion with his right hand.

Looking more amused than annoyed, Skinner pivoted slowly.

Mulder sat forward, elbows resting on denim-clad thighs. Yes, flawless. Skinner had the most gorgeous ass he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, and the elegant black trousers the big man was wearing did it absolute justice. Not to mention that they gave the impression that Skinner's legs went on forever.

"What? Is my fly open?"

"Huh?" Mulder tore his gaze away from Skinner's crotch and met laughing eyes. "Uh, no. But it could have been. I had to make sure it wasn't. That is why I'm here, isn't it?"

"If you're through ogling, may I finished getting dressed now?" Skinner checked his watch. "The limousine will be here in about 10 minutes, and I don't want to be late."

Mulder slipped off the bed, took the jacket from his lover, and held it open for him. "You? Late? You've never been late for anything in your life, boss man," he said as Skinner slid his powerful arms into the sleeves.

"I intend to keep it that way."

Mulder drew the jacket up, then smoothed the soft fabric over the seemingly endless expanse of back. Stepping closer so that his groin touched Skinner's tight butt, he pressed his lips along the warm silkiness behind Skinner's right ear. "God, you taste so good. Smell good, too." He inhaled deeply as he began licking traces of salt and aftershave off supple skin.

"Fox--"

The younger man sighed theatrically. "Relax, Seymour. I promised I'd be good on this trip, didn't I?"

Skinner turned and pulled Mulder into him, against his own burgeoning hard-on. The brat had an impish expression on his face, but those beautiful hazel eyes were clearly wistful. Skinner swallowed. "I just wish--"

"There." Mulder readjusted Skinner's brocade bow tie, which had been perfect to begin with. "No one's going to give the bride a second look once they see you."

"Hardly." Flushing slightly, Skinner captured Mulder's heart-shaped chin and tilted it upward. "Are you sorry you're here?"

Mulder wrapped his long fingers around the big hand that held his face, but kept his lashes lowered. "Of course not. I knew what the rules were from the beginning. It doesn't bother me."

Slowly, sweetly, Skinner kissed one eyelid, then the other. "Well, it should." His throat had tightened, making his voice gruffer than usual. "You should be coming with me today."

That brought Mulder's gaze up to meet Skinner's. "Walter, we've had this discussion already. If I showed up, it'd be a three-ring circus. People would spend the entire time gossiping about Walter Skinner, the former Marine, the Vietnam vet, the macho FBI man, bringing one of his male subordinates to a family wedding."

"I know, but-- "

Mulder put his hands firmly on Skinner's shoulders. "'But' nothing. It wouldn't be fair to your niece. This is Jenny's big day, Seymour. So shut up, give her away, and have a good time. Okay?"

Big hands caressed Mulder's back through his Quantico sweatshirt. "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

Now it was Mulder's turn to squirm under heartfelt praise. "Please, I'm no martyr. I had to come down last night. You know what I'm like when I haven't had you for a whole week."

The hands travelled up Mulder's warm body before getting lost in a tangle of shower-damp hair. "Uh-huh. I'll be reminded of it every time I sit down." Skinner brought their mouths together for a kiss that threatened to fog up his glasses.

"You'd better get going," Mulder said dreamily when lips and tongue finally disentagled, "before I draw my weapon and force you to stay."

Chuckling, Skinner dropped his hand to the front of Mulder's jeans and squeezed gently. "You just keep that weapon holstered 'til I get back tonight, Agent Mulder."

"Yes, Sir," Mulder breathed, melting under the other man's touch.

Knowing full well he couldn't finish what he shouldn't have started, Skinner reluctantly removed his fingers from Mulder's erection and held his lover at arm's length. "Sorry, babe."

Mulder sighed again. "Stop cock teasing and go already."

Skinner looked at his watch again. "I told the front desk to call when the limo gets here. Trying to get rid of me so you can start your day of debauchery?"

"You got it." Mulder flopped down on the king-sized bed and wriggled suggestively.

"What's on the agenda, dare I ask?"

"You mean after I beat off? I dunno. Watch some TV. Order lunch from room service. Maybe have a nap."

Skinner sat down beside him, taking hold of an outstretched hand. "Fox, please tell me you're not going to spend the entire day cooped up in this stupid room..."

"It's not like I've never been to Dallas before. Anyway, I'll probably go for a run later, once it cools down a bit. May in Dallas is like August in Washington--too damned hot most of the time."

Skinner wanted to tell him to be careful, but realized how patronizing that would sound, and caught himself in time. "Geez, I thought you would have wanted to do a little sightseeing, maybe check out a certain grassy knoll..."

This time, Mulder's eyes sparkled with genuine mirth. "Been there, done that. I'll be fine, Walter. You worry too much."

Skinner bent his head to the hand he was holding, began kissing it finger by finger, when the bedside phone jangled. Without disconnecting from Mulder, he grabbed the receiver. "Hello?" There was a brief pause. "Thanks. I'll be right down."

"Is it here?"

"Yup." Skinner stood first and helped Mulder to his feet. "Gotta go, Bart." He gathered the younger man in his arms for another soul-searing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seymour. Have fun. Bring me back a piece of wedding cake."

The older man ruffled Mulder's thick hair affectionately. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. You." He fingered the collar of Skinner's jacket even as he ushered him toward the door. "You know, I've never been fucked by a guy in a tuxedo before."

"Another one of your little fantasies?"

"Why not? Do you have any idea how incredible you look?"

Seeing himself through Fox Mulder's love-and-lust-filled eyes was something Walter Skinner still hadn't grown accustomed to. But he was having the time of his life discovering all the weird and wonderful things that pushed Mulder's buttons. "I'd love to see you in one of these things too. Maybe when we get home--"

Nodding vigorously, Mulder tucked the second room key into one of Skinner's trouser pockets. "Walter, you've picked a helluva time to start talking about what turns you on. Right now you've got a wedding to go to, so get moving! Out! Now!"

A quick kiss later, Skinner found himself on the other side of the hotel room door, heading toward the bank of elevators.

As he rode down the 23 floors to the lobby, he thought about the events of the past week. Sure, he'd been happy to visit with relatives and friends he hadn't seen in ages. But he'd missed Mulder with a persistent ache that had intensified as the days stretched out like summer shadows.

Then he thought about the previous night. Friday. He'd come back from the rehearsal dinner to find Mulder waiting for him in the hotel bar as planned, and was nearly overwhelmed with joy. They'd raced upstairs to Skinner's suite, and their reunion-- passionate, heated, vocal--had made him feel invincible, utterly alive, and cherished far beyond what he believed he deserved. And tonight promised more of the same. Well, with a variation or two.

In the meantime, while Mulder hibernated, Skinner would fill in for his late brother-in-law and walk the bride down the aisle. He would take part in a ceremony that celebrated the joining of two lives-a ceremony that excluded people like him, even though he felt more connected to Mulder than he ever had to his wife of 17 years. He would artfully dodge further questions about his love life, dance with his niece and other female family members as required, and politely avoid the husband-hunting single women in attendance.

The whoosh of the elevator doors and the subsequent cacophony in the lobby brought Skinner back to the current reality. But he was oblivious to all the appreciative looks and comments he generated as he strode out to meet the stretch limo that was waiting for him in front of the hotel.

Because the only thing on his mind was the man who was waiting for him 23 stories up. The man he should have told his family about. The man whose place was by his side, society be damned.

It was a picture-perfect May day. Walter Skinner could hardly wait for it to be over.  
  
the end.

  
Archived: April 10, 2001 


End file.
